


The Talk

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir, wanting to go a step further in their relationship, talk about protection and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Agron and Nasir dropped their schoolbags by the bedroom door before sitting cross-legged from one another on Agron’s bed. Agron reached out and gently took Nasir’s hands in his, pressing a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. As he pulled away he saw a slight blush on Nasir’s face.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Nasir asked.

Agron could feel the butterflies starting in his stomach, and he looked down for a moment. He had been thinking of how this conversation would go for weeks. He didn’t know how Nasir would take it, and he was never really good with words.

“We’ve been together for two years now,” Agron started, looking up at Nasir again. “Right?”

Nasir nodded. “Two years.”

“And you know I love you very, very much.”

“Just as much as I love you.”

“Well, I-I was thinking and if you were ok with it, maybe-maybe we could take the next step,” Agron managed to get out, feeling his heart beat faster and his palms start to sweat.

“You mean sex, right?”

Agron nodded. “Yeah, sex.”

There was a pause and Agron tried to ignore the small voice in the back of his head that was calling him an idiot. After a moment, Nasir smiled. “I’ve been thinking about sex too, and I’ve really, really wanted to since you’ve given me a blowjob.”

Agron let out a breathe he didn’t know that he was holding and smiled. “Thank the Gods.”

Nasir chuckled. “Did you think I was going to tell you no?”

Agron shrugged. “I honestly didn’t know how this would go.”

Nasir laughed again and leaned closer, kissing Agron. He tried to deepen their kiss after a couple of seconds, but Agron placed a hand on Nasir’s chest and gently pushed him back. “We still need to talk about other things, Nasir. Then you can kiss me all you want.”

“Ok.”

Agron reached over into his nightstand and dug around until he found a folded piece of paper and handed it over to Nasir. “I got tested and I’m clean.”

Nasir read through it and nodded, setting it back on the nightstand. “I’ll get tested as well, but we should still use a condom.”

“Oh yes, yes, definitely,” Agron agreed. "I wanted to talk to you before I went out and bought some. Umm….do you have a preference, I mean would you like to top or bottom?”

“Bottom,” Nasir replied. “Though, I don’t mind switching if you ever wanted to.”

Agron nodded. “Ok, and umm…well maybe we should go together then, to buy condoms and lube.”

“That’s fine.”

“And I was thinking, my parents are going out of town in a few weeks and I’m sure that I could bribe Duro to leave the house so we can have it to ourselves. Unless you want to wait longer than that.”

Nasir smiled and moved to sit in Agron’s lap, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck. “Two weeks? Sounds perfect.” He leaned in and kissed Agron softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nasir,” Agron whispered before kissing him back. “And if you change your mind at any time, I won’t get mad.”

“Same goes for you,” Nasir replied. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I will.”


End file.
